


Static

by Freepoetynightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Human AU, Other, Remus is a ghost, janus is a ghost, virgil is a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Ghosts.
Kudos: 21





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGHOSTSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was little things after the accident that made Roman think he was losing his mind. Things wouldn’t be where he put them, doors would be left open, books were moved around on the shelves. He stopped losing his keys, they would always be in the bowl by the door no matter how many times he left them in his pants pocket. His phone was plugged in when he woke up instead of lost in his bed from where he fell asleep looking at it. Things he dropped behind his desk when be back on it when he went to get them. 

Then he saw his glass move. He had set it close to the edge of the counter, half off it and it slid back towards the center. He sputtered and stared before moving back to the edge. He waited. He was about to give up and say he imagined the whole thing when it moved again. 

“Ummm thanks?” He said aloud.

After that he started to catch the movement of things. He saw the books as they were rearranged to have the first letters of the titles spell out curse words. Or his keys drag across the floor back to the bowl by the door. His phone was plugged in and the blanket pulled up over his shoulders. He could feel the faintest of touches brushing his hair out of his face. 

He started talking aloud a lot. Telling the ghost (that’s what it was right?) about his day. He would ask questions too. Never getting a response. He left out pens and paper only to have crude drawings left on them. He was almost sure that it was his brother but... He didn’t want to hope only for him to turn out wrong. 

He bought a ouija board one day and set it up on the coffee table. 

“Um...hi.” 

It started spelling out a word. Then a sentence. 

‘Don’t play with ouija boards dumbass.’ 

Roman laughed, “Remus?” 

‘Duh.’

Roman laughed again, tears sprang to his eyes. 

‘Don’t cry idiot.’

Roman shook his head. “I didn’t...I just...It’s you.” 

‘Yeah it’s me.’ was spelled out just before Roman was hit in the face with a pillow. He was too happy to be upset about it. He spent the rest of the evening talking to Remus. 

“Thanks by the way. For helping me out so much.” Roman said seriously. 

‘Ain’t got anything better to do.’ 

Roman felt bad about that. It wasn’t his fault, and it wasn’t Remus’ either. It just happened. 

‘Go to bed jerkface it’s late’

Roman sighed before just laying down on the couch. He didn’t want to leave in case he woke up and it was all some weird dream. 

In the morning the Ouija board was packed back up and there was a blanket covering him.


End file.
